happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover 2 (Chapter 2)
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover 2 by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called, "Return to Club Penguin Island". Plot (Back in the Prehistory Times, caveguins are working in a village along with a friendly T-Rex named Dinoy) *Dinoy: Blah. blah, blah. I'm always working with the small ones. *Caveguin #1: Ooga ooga. Dinoy, would you like to try some meat? *Dinoy: No thanks. I thought penguins would eat fish. *Caveguin #2: We no penguins. We're CAVEGUINS! AH HOO HOO HOO! *Caveguin #3: Nice going dude. *Caveguin Leader: Dinoy, you must keep an eye on Zorry. *Dinoy: Zorry, that dinosaur who is alway attacking us for years. *Caveguin Leader: Ever since the present day penguins came to our island, Zorry has a fear of them who wanted revenge on us. You must go after him. *Dinoy: Yes master. Thank you for raising me as a baby since my parents were killed by this black dino monster. *Caveguin Leader: Zorry, he's gonna pay on what he done in the past. *Dinoy: I'm going in. I hope i can call my dino friends to help. Well, gonna go. Bye. *Caveguin Leader: Remember, watch out for raptors and T-Rexes like you. *Dinoy: I'm a T-Rex and i'm always good. *Caveguin Leader: Good. Then i have my eye on you. *Dinoy: Whatever. *Caveguin Leader: What a good boy. I hope he learned his lesson. (In the present day of Club Penguin Island, the Penguin Species from Antarctica has teleported and arrive in the Ski Hill, The Beach and the Dock) *Mumble: We are finally back. *Gary: Mumble, it's you! *Mumble: Gary. *Gary: Oh boy. How much i missed you when you save the world from the Pied Piper Machine. *Mumble: Yeah, we learned how to fight from the evil. *Bambadee: Hey Gary, do know when- *Gary: Ah ah ah ah. You're old friend is back. *Bambadee: Where? *Gary: Down here. *Bambadee: *look down* Mumble? Is that you? *Mumble: Bambadee? *Bambadee: Mumble! *hug him* *Mumble: Oh Bambadee, your finally back. *Bambadee: I knew i would come for you. *Terry: The big blue penguin is his friend? *Gloria: Yes. For all of those adventures we had with him, we helped to defeat Herbert P. Bear and save the world. *Terry: Wow, so this is how they save the world. *Bambadee: Sure beats me. *Mumble: Thank you Bambadee. You're really the best. *Bambadee: It's good to see you here. *Mumble: Yeah. *Rory: Gary, you bought the penguins back. Come on, we have to fix the Time Trekker. *Gary: Right away Rory. *Mumble: Gary, where are you going? *Gary: Don't worry. I will be right back. *Bambadee: And Gary, what can i do for you? *Gary: Nothing. Gotta go. Bye. *Bambadee: Okay. I hope you come back like staying up late with Rockhopper and Yarr. *Erik: Hey big penguin, what are we gonna do? *Bambadee: Me? Us? Um? *Noah: What is the plan? *Bambadee: We are going to make our plans. I want to know how Rookie got back from his prehistory trip. *Mumble: Prehistory? *Bambadee: Yes. I want the secrets from it. *Mumble: Secrets? What? Are you going to rob the place? *Bambadee: No. I want to go back in time when prehistory first started. I know Gary studies the dinosaurs there. *Mumble: Dinosaurs? *Bambadee: Dinosaurs are big, strong and mean. There are a few good ones around. *Ramón: Tell me if we are going to the prehistory times? *Bambadee: Yes, we are going. *Terry: That's a yes. *Edwin: Truly is my man. *Terry: Thank you Edwin. *Bambadee: Follow me guys, i know what to do. *Mumble: Now? *Bambadee: Yes. Don't say a word or blurp out. *Rinaldo: Ahhh, i see it. *Bambadee: Rinaldo, now you're blurping. *Rinaldo: What?! You blurp it first. *Bambadee: No i didn't. *Lovelace: Boys, don't treat bad to one of your penguin gods. We are different than just your species. *Bambadee: Sorry Lovelace. *Carmen: Por favor, don't panic. *Bambadee: Let's go. (With Will and Bill, they jump off of Terry's head) *Will: Wow, that was a close one. *Bill: Very strange. *Will: Follow me Bill, the people are moving. *Bill: Great, then this is just cool. (The krills follow the penguins) *Will: Wow. *Bill: A driller *Will: That's not a driller. It's a snow mover machine like a drifter. *Bill: Oh, sorry. (The camera move back to the penguins on the upper left) *Mumble: This is where Gary is? *Bambadee: Yes. You should know by now. *Noah: So Bambadee, what can we do now? *Bambadee: I don't know, what if he see me? *Sven: No one will see you. There's a lot of people in this world that doesn't know anyone. *Bambadee: Ok. I take my guess. (With the krills) *Will: Hey Bill, dig in the snow. *dig in the snow* *Bill: What? *Will: We're going inside. *Bill: Ok. *dig in the snow and cover himself* *Will: Let's go. (Bill and Will crawl in the snow and stop where Gary is fixing the Time Trekker) *Rory: Hey Gary, the penguin friends are here. *Gary: I know. I met them already. *Rory: I have good news, i just heard that Blazer X. won the finals in the Sled Racing competition. *Gary: Cool. He's always the best one around. *Rory: Nail it. *Jet Pack Guy: Hi Gary. I bought a bottle a soda and it will be for you. *Gary: Wow. Thanks. Keep it while i work on it. *Jet Pack Guy: The soda? *Gary: No. The Snow Trekker. It hasn't been working since it first crashed on the sea. *Jet Pack Guy: Yeah. Someone must have forgot it. I know who done it......Herbert. *Rookie: Herbert is old news now. Who would ever brought someone to do this? *Rory: A mess. *Gary: Or an earthquake. *Rory: Get back to work! *Gary: Right. I'm sorry. (The krills pop out of the snow) *Will: Wow. What's this? *Bill: Looks anything like that. *Will: I see the point. It's a machine. *Bill: Ok. You should know it by now. *Will: When we see a thing like this, it would amaze me to something. *Bill: Cool. *Will: I've seen a alien thing before and i was inside of it. *Bill: Wow. Lucky i was looking all over for you. *Will: It almost killed me when i was inside of it. And i was free! *Bill: Cool. *Will: Now, let's go see what is inside of that thing. *Bill: Sure. I'm coming with you. (Will and Bill jump on the trekker) *Will: Wow, this is so awesome. *Bill: It also have a scientist there. *Will: Wanna check out something cool. Follow me. *Gary: Alright, i'm finish with the Time Trekker. *Will: Aw man, we don't have time. *Gary: I wonder what this machine do? *press the button* Hey, that's strange. It was suppose to work this time. But i don't know what happen? *Rory: Does it has a gear? Good. Time machines have gears, some don't. *Gary: Is there a error or something. *Rory: Check it yourself, i can't help. *Gary: Oh no. Penguins, you have arrive. Go find something that can fix my time machine. *Mumble: Yes Gary, we will do it. *Bambadee: Oh yeah. You know the drill. *Gloria: Boys, find something for Gary and don't just stand there. *Bambadee: Okay. Follow me Mumble. *Mumble: Sure, i hope we see something light. *Bambadee: I know. Maybe we can go to the Plaza and look for- Oh wow. Mumble, you have to see this. *Mumble: You stop. What are you looking at? *Bambadee: The Puffle Hotel! *Mumble: Hey. That place is new. *Bambadee: Everyone, let's go to the Puffle Hotel for fun! *Gloria: What hotel? *Bambadee: The Puffle Hotel! *Gloria: Guys! They have a hotel on the island! *Noah: Hotel? Then let's go! *Gary: No! Wait! *Jet Pack Guy: Leave them alone Gary. They will find something in here. *Gary: Oh no. (The song "Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wigman)" play as the penguin species and Sven enter the Puffle Hotel. A magellanic penguin pay the money to the manager. Penguins are relaxing with the hair in the spa and in the top floor, Seymour is the DJ as everyone danced and jump in the pool.) *Ramón: Pool Party! *Bambadee: Wake me up inside! *jump in the pool* (Everyone start playing in the pool) *Raul: I want to have a Penguin Party. *Lovelace: Oh yeah, bring in the drinks! (Everyone is drinking smoothies at the table) *Noah: I love this drink. (Female emperor penguins are putting their wigs on to look beautiful. Boadicea put on make-up like a real lady.) *Atticus: Bo, i'm ready for the wedding. *Bo: Atticus! *Erik: Boadicea, we tried to marry you as a game. *Ashley: *appear with a blonde hair on her head* Hey boys, how to i look now? *Erik: Beautiful. *Atticus: As a fish. *Lauren: That's a mermaid. (In the top floor, Seymour is rocking the house) *Seymour: Oh yeah! Rock with a broom. *Terry: This is the best party ever! *Edwin: Wing like a ding! *Bambadee: Fun fun fun! *Carmen: I want to be a mommy when the puffles start coming in. *Mary: Me too. *Dorcena: Me three. *Ramón: Hey guys, there's a floating land on the sky. *Raul: Cool. Let get on the cannon. *Rinaldo: Right on. *Lombardo: I'm coming. *Nestor: Me too. (The Amigos get on the Puffle Cannon and blast themself to the Cloud Forest. The song end.) *Ramón: Wow, what is this place? *Raul: It's beautiful. *Rinaldo: It floats like a iceberg like down here. *Lombardo: Wow. *Nestor: Cool. *Raul: I wonder what the rainbow is like? *touch the rainbow* Not bad. Goo is even sticky. *Nestor: What about water? *Rinaldo: That's fast. *Ramón: Oh my gosh! Look at the Rainbow Puffles. *Raul: Wow, i love puffles. *Rinaldo: They look so cute! *Nestor: They have all the colors like red, blue, green, yellow and more. *Lombardo: If you touch them, it feel soft like the other puffles. *Nestor: I know man. *Ramón: I feel like a god. The sky is so beautiful. *Rinaldo: Dreams come true man. *Ramón: Awesome. *Lombardo: Hey guys, wanna sky drive? *Nestor: What? No. *Raul: Nestor, Ramón is the leader of the group. We must listen what he says. *Nestor: Oh sorry. *Ramón: Oh yes, let's do it. *Lombardo: Together guys. *Raul: Wow, i can see the whole island down here in the bottom. *Ramón: Are you ready? *Rinaldo: Yes. *Nestor: Then, here we go! Jump! (Ramón, Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor and Lombardo jump off the Cloud Forest and sky drive in the sky) *Ramón: This is awesome! *Raul: We can fly like birds. Right? *Rinaldo: Yes. We are the flyers around. *Nestor: Uh oh. We're gonna fall. *Lombardo: Land safety. Land safety. Land! (They land on the Cove of the island) *Ramón: Yeah! *Raul: Let's get outta here. *Rinaldo: Come on, we're missing the group out. *Nestor: Out the Group? *Rinaldo: No. Stay with the group. *Lombardo: First of all, i don't know what you're saying. *Raul: Come on then. (Back at the Snow Fort, the Time Trekker is giltching power) *Gary: Help me guys! (At the Puffle Hotel, Bambadee hear a word) *Bambadee: Did you hear it guys? Gary need us! *Lovelace: Everyone off! *Gloria: Come on! *Noah: Move move move! (Everyone is leaving the Puffle Hotel) *Mumble: Gary, what's taking so long. *Gary: Mumble, where were you? *Mumble: Where were i? How? *Gary: What have you done?! *Mumble: No Gary, i can solve the problem out. *Jet Pack Guy: You can't! You're staying. *Sven: What-a-happen over there? *Rookie: Sven, just go. Thanks a lot Bambadee. *Bambadee: What? You're blaming on me. I hate blamers like everywhere. *Ramón: We're back. What is happening. *Gary: What can i do? *Will: *on Gary's shirt* Yeah, what can he do. *Gary: Ah ha. *press the teleporter button* *Bill: *on Gary's shirt* Oh no! (The Time Trekker giltch to teleport on the whole island, causing everyone to get teleported) *Mumble: What is happening? *Gary: Too late. This is the only way i can do it. I must save my life. *Mumble: Then go! (All of the penguins have been teleported somewhere, except for Herbert, Klutzy and Klepto. Club Penguin Island now look like a empty island like a big iceberg.) TO BE CONTINUED Next: Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover 2 (Chapter 3) Previous: Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover 2 (Chapter 1) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers